Teenage Dirtbag
by WannaKnownLee
Summary: The songfic companion to my B+B "Have You Forgotten That I Love You?" is now here! Please r/r!


Hey again, everyone! Here's the song I chose for the companion! Isn't it the perfect choice?...Okay, so Boss isn't a teenager. And Hamtaro's definetely NOT a dick. But just work with me here. This is my absolute favorite song and I think, despite a few differences of the situation, it fits the story very well. So you can flame if you like, but it will be frowned upon. Anyways, here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know that there's no way in HELL that I'd own Hamtaro! And I have to give credit for the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus. It's not mine either.  
  
(note: lyrics will be in brackets []. All else is Boss's thoughts.)  
  
[Her Name is Noel  
I have a dream about her  
She rings my bell  
I got gym class in half an hour  
Oh, how she rocks  
In Keds and tube socks  
But she doesn't know who I am  
And she doesn't give a damn about me]  
  
Oh, Bijou, sweet, gorgeous Bijou. I've always admired you from afar. Before you came to the clubhouse to play, I had always dreamed of you coming. Secretly plucking flowers from your garden like the coward that I am and taking them back, just to be able to hold a part of you in my home. But because of my cowardly nature, I never allowed you to see rotten, old me. How could I have expected you to fall in love with someone who would never reveal himself to you?  
  
[{chorus}  
Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me (Ooh)]  
  
I know I don't look like much, Bijou, but I would do anything just to be with you. Please give me a chance, and I can prove myself. I promise you that there's much more to me than what you see every day at the clubhouse.  
  
[Her boyfriend's a dick  
He brings a gun to school  
He'd simply kick  
My ass if he knew the truth  
He lives on my block  
And he drives an IROK  
But he doesn't know who I am  
And he doesn't give a damn about me]  
  
Hamtaro... How could I possibly be compared to you? A cute, cuddly red ham who knows what's in Bijou's heart. You treated her right. Bijou lied about not liking you out of fear of embarrassment, but that didn't stop you from telling her the truth about how you felt. I had no right to be jealous and act that way towards you. It's not like it was your fault that Bijou didn't like me back. After all, you're cute, sweet, brave, and incredibly understanding.... Everything I'm not.  
  
[{chorus}  
Cuz I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby  
Listen to Iron Maiden, baby, with me (Ooh)]  
  
I want to be with you forever, Bijou. I love you. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you. I'll protect you whenever the opportunity comes. I'll never betray you.  
  
[{bridge}  
Oh yeah  
Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missin'  
Oh yeah  
Dirtbag  
No, she doesn't know what she's missin']  
  
I would love you more than any other, Bijou. If only you would love me back, we could be happy together. But I guess that's not meant to be... I just know that even for a little while, we could somehow be...  
  
[Man, I feel like mold  
It's prom night and I am lonely  
Lo and behold,  
She's walkin' over to me  
This must be fake  
My lip starts to shake  
How does she know who I am?  
And why does she give a damn about---]  
  
You weren't the least bit angry at me when I confessed to you, though you had every right to be. As if that wasn't kind enough, you gave me the privelege of holding your soft, delicate little paw. I felt like there was no way for this to be real... But it was. I hesitated at first, but you wouldn't allow that.  
  
[{Female Voice}  
I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby  
Come with me Friday, don't say maybe  
I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you (Ooh)]  
  
And you did it not out of pity, but out of the goodness of your golden ham heart. Oh, Bijou, you're too good... It's no wonder you're known as the ham-ham sweetheart. Hamtaro has always deserved you more than I have. Please don't be upset with him because he doesn't feel the same anymore... And call me if you're lonely.  
  
~**~  
  
Jingle slowly strummed the last few notes of the song on his guitar, as he sat on a tree branch in the moonlight. "Alas, I have completed my journey to find what another is looking for! It's all thanks to you, Boss-man!" He picked at his guitar once again and strummed himself to sleep.  
The end! Please please review me! ^^ 


End file.
